The Curse of the Mugiwara Crew
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: They were just going to pass the island. It was abandon anyway. But they had to dock after three of there nakama fell ill suddenly, and beg the only human on island to help them. They just don't know there cursed. rated T for later chapters -Complete-
1. The Cursed Melody

The Curse of the Mugiwara Crew

I don t own one piece just the ocs!

_

The open air smelled fresh as a girl set on the dock.

The wind blew gently, almost like it was whispering.

The girl shimming brown hair went to her shoulders; her bangs reach her lively red eyes.

She had a red tank top on that cut off right at her bellybutton. She wore a black jacket, which its sleeves reached her elbows; her navy blue skirt went half Way down her thighs and her white socks covered the rest of her skin. Her black boots reached to her knees, and buckled at the top. She had on white gloves, with one black bracelet. The top of her head was covered with a white beanie hat.

The only thing out of the ordinary was her right leg.

Metal attached to her thigh, and below her knees. They connected at the sides of her cap by more metal, then bolted, and a small rod was at the crease of her leg, connected by the bolts.

She let her feet dangle off the edge, close to the chilling water.

She forgot what it was like to swim.

It's been several years since she had.

Her mind got stuck on the reflection in the water.

A ship was sailing. Right towards the island. Right towards her.

Her head shot up.

The ship was huge.

A lion stared back at her. A pirate flag waved in the wind. And a boy was on the lions head, staring at her as well.

He had a straw hat perched on his head, covering up his raven hair. Everybody knew of the boy.

Monkey D. Luffy.

His name had spread far and wide. Who would have thought that he would sail to this island?

The island was said to be cursed. One who hears the lullaby must stay until they die.

Sadly, she knew the melody by heart.

Roses blooming sadly,

Covered in blood,

Watching nearby,

Watching the guns fire,

Watching the fire blaze,

Watching all the deaths that take place,

Roses blooming sadly,

Covered in black blood,

Watching the insanity,

Watching death loom near,

Watching the damned be sent where they belonged,

Watching the ways of the murderous mankind,

Roses blooming sadly,

Covered in bloody tears,

Watching love being ripped apart,

Watching agony take place,

Roses, dying, covered in the blood,

Mankind doesn't need to live,

They all need to die.

Killing all the things,

Precious things,

Watching all the blood spill.

One who hears this melody,

Is told what will happen.

They can't explore the world,

They just can wait to die.

The rose has chosen the fate of the one, who hears this song,

The bloody rose will be watching as your soul gets eaten up.

Yet-

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts as the brilliant ship docked.

There were anxious voices coming from the ship. Apparently they were talking to Luffy.

He jumped down from his place, and onto the dock.

It was surprising really. Everyone knew this island was abandon, so why were pirates here?

The girl was the only human who lived on this god forsaken island. Everyone else left because of the so called 'curse'.

"Is there any shops here?" The captain asked, "Is this place really abandoned?" She nodded her head. He had a hint of worry in his voice.

The next thing Luffy did, shocked her.

He got down on his knees, and putting his hands together.

"Please," He begged, "Some of my nakama are dying. We don't have any medicine. Please, I beg of you, please help us."

She stared at him, before standing up, adjusting her right leg as she did.

"How many do you have in your nakama?" She asked softly.

"Nine." He replied.

She thought a moment.

"Please bring your nakama here. I will take you to my house."

He didn t need to be told twice. His arms had already stretched to grab the railing, and sent him flying to the ship.

In a matter of minutes, the crew began descending down the ship. First, was a man with green hair, and with three swords; he was caring a blond man. Next was Luffy, carrying a woman with dark hair. He was followed by a woman with orange hair. Next, came a skeleton. Following was a man with blue hair and surprising wearing speedos. He was caring a man with bushy black hair and a long nose. Last, a reindeer came down.

None of them fazed the girl as she led the Mugiwara crew to a house.

dun dunn dunnnnn Wonder what s wrong with them!  
Cliffhanger =p Don't be mad at me!  
Please review! Any opinion is welcome! It helps me get the next chapter out!

-Soul Spirit- 


	2. The Cursed Crew

Chapter Two-

The Cursed Crew

To bleachaddic- I was originally thinking having Nami, Robin and Usopp sick but Nami and Usopp are weaker so they would get sicker easier. So I never thought girl wise (in this case how the act) and decided to take out Nami and replace it with one of the monster trio =p But that is a coincidence huh

I don t own One Piece just the ocs!

_The Mysterious Girl who is yet to be reviled POV_

I wasn t really surprised to see the odd crew members that follow Monkey D. Luffy.

Truthfully, I was expecting stranger.

I knew I keep getting strange glances from the swordsman as he saw my leg issues. I never bothered to tell him to stop.

I lead the crew into a large mansion. The girl with orange hair s eyes suddenly turned to dollar signs.

When the island was inhabited, I lived a glamorous life. I have to rich parents.

Or at least, had.

There were five couches in the first room. Surprised? My parents had lots of parties before they left.

I had the swordsman, Luffy, and the speedo man lay there comrades on the couches.

I looked back at the door to see the reindeer walking in slowly, his big eyes were watery, and he was sniffling. It was a sad sight.

Now, the swordsman's attention was on me again.

"Who are you?" The question that is always asked. But what if it's never answered.

I glanced at the sick people, and then looked at him.

"Soul. "I simply replied (A/N I luv that name! ^0^)

I knew I didn't have his trust. I knew it from the beginning.

Luffy looked at me.

"I'm Luffy."

He pointed to the moss head man, "Zoro."

To the orange hair girl and the dollar sign eyes, "Nami."

Speedo man, "Franky."

The skeleton, "Brook."

The crying reindeer, "Chopper."

To the man with the long nose, "Usopp."

To the raven hair woman, "Robin."

And last, the blond man, "Sanji."

I saw all the sadness in the eyes of the crew that were healthy, except Zoro. His eyes showed no emotion, except suspension.

I walked over to Robin, since she was the closer one. I put my hand to her forehead; just feel a wave of unbearable heat. I figured the other two were the same.

I was curious. This could be the work of the curse. But I have no idea if they heard it or not.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

Luffy looked at me with tearful eyes as he began to tell the painful events that hurt his nakama.

-Flashback- (A/N gotta luv them)

"Oi, damn ero-cook! Get your ass over here and help me with this!" Zoro yelled, trying to get the attention of the annoying blond that was serving snacks to the girls.

Sanji looked over at him, "Shut up, fucking moss head!"

Zoro was having trouble lifting up a heavy box that contained a brand new canon Usopp bought at the last island saying that 'it's better to be safe than sorry' .

He knew when he couldn't find his strength then something must be wrong.

Were Luffy was seating on the Sunny's head; he could see a strange bird. Well, it looked like an average bird, but it was carrying a shell.

Luffy instantly recognized it as a tone dial.

Using his devil fruit powers, he reached up and yanked the dial away, much to the bird's dismay.

"What have you found, Captain-san?" Robin asked, looking up from the book she was reading to see the captain holding something.

"It s a tone dial!" Luffy shouted, happy at his find.

"What does it say!" the excited Chopper asked.

He pushed the button.

He heard nothing. Until-

There was soft music. It sounded like a lullaby. The only words that could be heard were, "Bloody roses chosen fate."

Hearing only that for a few minutes more, annoyed sniper grabbed the dial.

"What the hell! It s a rip off!" Usopp said chunking it into the sea. Luffy and Chopper stared wide eyed as it disappeared into the waters.

They both made a run and attempted to jump over the rail and retrieve it, if it wasn't for Franky who grabbed both their hats, making them turn around and try to get it back.

Sanji had finally finished with the ladies, and decided to help with the idiot swordsman.

Zoro watched the cook take his sweet time.

Then the cook's strides faltered.

He fell down, his face turned red instantly from fever.

"Ero-cook!"

"Cook-san."

"Cook-bro!"

"Sanji-kun!"

"SANJI!"

They all ran over to Sanji. Robin, who was at the back of the group, stared in confusion. There is no way that a fever could develop that quickly.

She was instantly cut out of her thought as she fell down as well, seeing nothing but black, having been knocked unconscious.

"Nico Robin!" Franky yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

Then, Usopp fell down.

"USOPP! What the hell is going on?" Luffy shouted.

They were all totally confused.

They didn't know what was going on.

Chopper had set to work on Sanji, just to have his eyes water.

"I don't know! Whatever it is, I don't have any medicine to cure it!" The little doctor cried.

Everyone glanced nervously at their fallen nakama.

"Oi, Nami, set course for the nearest island." Luffy said, calming down.

"But Luffy, we were going to skip that island." Her voice trembled.

"Nami, take us to that island," He demanded, "Captain's orders."

The navigator simply nodded, as she gave her sick friends one last glance.

-End Flashback-

I took a deep breath, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Zoro demanded.

"Straw hat Luffy, your crew has been cursed. You may never leave this island again."

Another cliffhangy!  
It adds suspense lol Please review! Any opinion is welcomed!  
Hope you like it so far!

-Soul Spirit-


	3. The Cursed Love

Chapter 3- The Cursed Love

I don t own One Piece just the ocs!  
-Zoro s POV-  
N-never leave? Nami stuttered the words out.

I just stared at the fucking girl. How could she say something like that?

She had to be crazy.

I looked at the blond cook. And every time I did, my heart dropped to my stomach.

I just couldn t believe that something like this happened.

Sanji didn t deserve it.

Not since that day ..

-Flashback-

I was drinking some booze in the kitchen. I didn t know where the cook was and like hell did I care.

He would just start yelling at me.

It was around midnight, I think. I figured the cook would know when someone was in his so called precious kitchen .

I downed my fourth bottle. That s when I heard foots steps, and the galley s door opening.

The place was pitch black. I couldn t tell who walked in. It was most likely Luffy, coming in for a midnight snack.

I heard the sound of boots. It couldn t be Luffy. It would have to be ero-cook.

I saw a small flicker of a cigarette light. I could instantly smell the smoke. Yep, it was Sanji alright. Not that it made a difference.

The next thing I heard had to be cause of the booze. I heard a small sobbing noise.

The cook was crying.

Sanji was crying.

I got up. I just hated that sound. I blindly walked up behind the unsuspecting cook.

And wrapped my arms around him.

I felt his body stiffen.

Sanji, I asked, Sanji what s wrong? Another sob escaped him.

I m falling in love He whispered.

Well of course! It had to be with Nami and Robin! Maybe he was just sad that he loved one and not the other.

I m sure she ll-

No Marimo it s not with Robin-chwan or Nami-swan.

Now I was confused.

What the hell is he talking about? I could feel Sanji shifting in my arms so he was facing me.

I could barely make out the salty tears on the otherwise flawless face.

I finally understood.

He was trying to get away. I grabbed his cheek and placed my lips on his.

He stiffened again, before he relaxed into the kiss .

-End Flashback-

I turned my attention back to Soul.

During this whole time, Luffy hadn t moved. He hadn t spoken a word after what she said.

_Soul s POV_

What are you talking about? Luffy demanded.

I knew he had a right to know. But after what happened to his nakama, I ll spare him it.

You re cursed. None of your nakama, or you, may never leave this island. I repeated.

I could tell that he was about to say something before he was cut off.

I m going to kill him I m going to kill that fucking bastard for what he s done to me

No...Believe me..!...I m telling you the truth Your life s in danger!

Zeff ..

Kaya .

No sounds came from Robin though. She just stayed perfectly still, while Sanji and Usopp were thrashing about. The blond had the intent to murder on his face. Longnose had a saddened expression.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zoro. This is the first true emotion I saw on the swordsman's face.

It s when he looks at Sanji.

So there s a cursed love too...

Roses blooming sadly,

Covered in bloody tears,

Watching love being ripped apart,

Watching agony take place.

The curse is going to rip them apart, I thought, and allow agony to take place

Luffy. Don t blame yourself for these events.

I knew that wasn t enough.

There might be a way to save your nakama, and allow you to have enough time to leave. That is, if you trust me.

Luffy glanced at his first mate.

I knew had a big decision on his hands. Who would trust a complete stranger?

Okay.

_  
Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 will be out soon!  
Review please!

-Soul Spirit- 


	4. The Cursed Past

Chapter 4- The Cursed Past

To Julia- Thank you so much! I appreciate you reviewing! ^0^ You just made my day

I don t own One Piece just the ocs!

_Soul s POV_

I looked around the room. All six healthy crew members stared back.

I couldn t take them all. That would be way to risky. Otherwise, I don t want to reveal everything to them.

I came to a decision.

I will take three of you with me, and only three. The rest will stay here.

Luffy looked like he was going to say something, but no words came out.

Monkey D. Luffy. I chose. He is the captain anyway.

Zoro. I have no idea why I picked him. I guess you can say it s a gut instinct.

Chopper. I just felt sorry for the little guy. It might make him happy to do something.

I glanced at Robin, Sanji, and Usopp. They were all mumbling something now.

Take my life instead ..The navy might not consider me as a threat yet But in the end the one in this crew who will cause the most trouble Is me Black Leg Sanji .Now. Do it Rather than this guy I ll let you have. My life , A few whimpers came from him before he continued, Hey, tell everyone to have a good journey Sorry but I guess .You ll have to find. Another cook .. And then-

Sanji hit the floor.

Like something hit him.

Sudden, a wretched scream came from Robin.

Buster Call!

But no crew member moved.

Luffy and Zoro were staring at Sanji.

Robin got concerned gazes.

Please, Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, we must hurry. I said, before they could hear anything from Usopp.

I managed to get them moving. And got them outside.

That s part of the curse. Once you get sick, memories start happening, I explained, And sometimes what happens in those memories have the same effects on the person.

No one spoke.

First cursed past was Sanji. Why was he talking about a Zeff?

When he was a kid, he almost drowned when Zeff saved him. They got stranded on a rock for weeks with little food. Sanji thought about killing Zeff for food, when he found out Zeff had given him all the food. Zoro said.

And about taking his life.

Now I saw it was hard for Zoro to say.

We faced a warlord that wanted Luffy s head. I was willing to give my life when the cook stepped in and- He was struggling, When I hit him with the handle of my sword.

I nodded.

What are the effects on him? Chopper s sad voice sounded.

Starvation and injuries from the warlord encounter. Now, second cursed past. Usopp.

He was a liar at his hometown but someone was going to kill Kaya, so he tried to warn her, but she didn t believe him. Luffy said.

Heartbreak, but nothing bad. And Robin?

Buster Call happened when she was younger- Chopper couldn t say anymore.

Trauma.

Since you no some much about this damn curse, are you cursed to? Zoro asked.

I took a deep breath and said-

Of course.

Please review!  
How do you like it so far?

-Soul Spirit- 


	5. The Cursed Pirate

Cursed Pirate

I don t own One Piece just the OCS!

~Soul s POV~

Zoro stared at me.

I really thought it was obvious that I was cursed. Why else would I be on this bloody island.

"W-what do you mean?" Chopper stuttered.

"Roses blooming sadly,

Covered in blood,

Watching nearby,

Watching the guns fire,

Watching the fire blaze,

Watching all the deaths that take place,

Roses blooming sadly,

Covered in black blood,

Watching the insanity,

Watching death loom near,

Watching the damned be sent where they belonged,

Watching the ways of the murderous mankind,

Roses blooming sadly,

Covered in bloody tears,

Watching love being ripped apart-"

"Shut up." Zoro suddenly demanded.

"That's the curse Roronoa Zoro." I said. Chopper bore holes into the back of my head. I realized that I was never told his full name, but I just knew it.

"But we didn t here that song." Luffy said.

"You d find out soon enough, when..." I didn t finish.

"What?" Chopper wanted to know what was going on.

"You and the others would have found out soon. To soon actually."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

I sighed.

"I know what will happen. I know exactly what will happen to your crew. That s the power the curse binded me to."

"What will happen?" Luffy questioned, his voice suddenly turning serious.

"The cursed ones cannot,

Mutter the words,

And ruin the song,

They must keep quiet,

And never tell a soul,

If that is not followed,

Then death will take place,

Sent to nothingness-"

"Just tell us without using that damn curse!" Zoro shouted, "Our friends are dying just explain it!"

"The power I m binded to has restrictions Zoro. Like I may not tell you specifically what will happen."

"Then don t tell us exactly." Chopper whispered.

"The strongest of the crew will sing the song before the bloody rose claims there soul."

"S-so it s L-Luffy."

"No." I could tell I was confusing them.

This is good. For me anyway.

"What the hell are you anyway?" Suspicion sounded in Zoro s voice.

"Simply a pirate that can t get off an island that she was born on."

"A pirate?" Chopper asked.

"I was, till this happen. I was about to take off"

"When. We break this curse... and save my nakama," Luffy started, "I want you to be apart of it too."

Sorry for a short chapter!  
Pweeeaaaassseee review!

-Soul Spirit-


	6. The Cursed Truth

I don t own One Piece just the oc!

_Soul s POV_

"No Monkey D. Luffy."

"Yes. You re helping my nakama. So you re going to be in it."

"There s no use arguing," Chopper said in his soft voice, "Once Luffy makes up his mind, he ll never change."

I sighed. What a bother.

It s not that I don t want to go. Hell, if I could I would take up his offer. But there s just somethings I can t do...

I look up at the sky. It begins to darken; the sun is done with its shift and now it s time for the moon and stars to take over.

But I keep on walking, knowing the path set before me without looking at it.

Suddenly, I heard a click, and I stopped moving.

Zoro had his sword jammed in the space of metal of my right leg, halting my movements.

Luffy and Chopper keep walking, as though they didn t know this was happening.

"What do you mean by the strongest? It has to be Luffy." Zoro said in a harsh voice.

"I can t tell-" I was cut off.

"Don t give me that shit! Just give me a fucking hint!" Now is when Luffy and Chopper finally stopped and watched.

In panic I said, "Eight of the Straw Hat Crew have weapons or powers only one uses strength as the only tool to fight with!"

"Luffy Robin Me and Brook...have devil fruits..." Chopper whispered.

"Me... Nami, Usopp, Franky... we all have weapons... which leaves..." Zoro said.

"Sanji." Luffy finished.

I could tell that Zoro s heart began to break into millions of pieces. It was hard to take.

I looked away, ashamed.

I could hear Chopper s sniffling as he was about to have another crying fit.

Only did Luffy have in emotionless face.

I wasn t for sure if we could save Sanji in time.

I never mentioned that we only had three hours before he died.

Sorry for the short chapter my computer died and it wouldn t charge for a while so I had to get something out!  
Sorry for the cliffhangy

-Soul Spirit-


	7. The Cursed Obstacles

Obstacles I DON T OWN ONE PIECE JUST THE OCS!  
_Soul s POV_

I tried to hurry the three.

I tried,

And tried,

And tried.

But the burdens they carried were too great, and they didn t move as fast as I needed them to go.

I knew if I told them of the time limit, they would rush into unknown things, and be killed.

But if I didn t tell them something, we would be too late, and the first of their nakama would die.

I had no idea what to do. They, they make so confused. I haven t dealed with people in years, and this is not what I expected to have to deal with.

I looked up at the sky.

So much time had passed already.

One hour left.

I just freaked out.

"We only have an hour to save your first nakama!" I shouted.

Chopper eyes stopped watering.

Zoro looked forward.

Luffy never turned back.

I knew I had here attention.

"THEN LET S GO!" Luffy yelled at the stop of his lungs, flinging his arms into the air, and allowing his straw hat to fall.

Luffy took off, Chopper and Zoro in toll.

I picked up the precious straw hat, and looked at its battered state

That s when I noticed white at the hem. I pulled it out, just to see a piece of paper.

I figured that it would be a vivre card. To whom it would belong to is lost on me.

I slide the vivre card into my glove and ran after the three, straw hat in hand.

We were heading into danger. I only knew that.

I doubt they would care about the danger anyway.

In the path set before them are obstacles.

Zombies.

Giants.

Centaurs.

Mythical creatures beyond your imagination.

Because the moment we reached a pond, a pushed the two devil fruit users and the swordsman into it, and jumped in after them.

Review please!

-Soul Spirit-


	8. The Difference

The Difference

In the water I could see Zoro's face.

And he was angry with me.

He had grabbed onto his rubbery captain, while I grabbed the small hove of Chopper.

The two of them had already passed out.

A current of the midnight blue water sweep us deeper and deeper into the pond.

There was a small cavern at the bottom, the water seemingly emptying through that hole.

It grabbed onto Zoro and I like it was human, and dragged us through it.

I swam to the surface.

The surroundings look just like before, except there seemed to be a deadly aura surrounding it all.

The moment Zoro broke the surface-"What the hell!"

I got to the grassy land and laid Chopper upon it.

"This is the only way that I know of. It was necessary to pushed them in." I simply replied, taking Luffy from the swordsman and placing him by the reindeer.

He got onto the land as well.

"A warning would have been nice." His tone began to soften.

In the distantness, the melody that started it all was playing.

"We must keep moving." I picked up Chopper, while Zoro grabbed Luffy.

I was following the path that in the real world, it would lead to my house.

It still does.

A few minutes of walking my house was in sight.

That was getting Zoro confused.

Because standing at the door, with her hands on her hips, was Robin.

She was acting just fine.

"What did you to think you were doing running of like that! I hope it was just to find treasure!"

This was obviously not Robin.

I look back at Zoro and whispered, "That is Robin with Nami personality. This is a reverse world."

"So, here, Sanji's okay just in someone else's body?" He asked hopefully.

"I suppose you could say that."

I could tell the swordsman was getting hopeful.

"Except…He might not love you here."

Review~

-Soul Spirit-


	9. Change

Change

Zoro stayed silent when we entered the house.

I couldn't help but feeling sorry.

"What happened to them Swordsman-san." Franky asked, obviously with Robin's personality.

"Water." He murmured.

"You fucking pushed them into the water, didn't you Marimo!" Sanji's unmistakable tone was coming from the orange hair navigator.

Zoro looked up to meet his/her eyes. (A/N It is Nami's eyes but Sanji is looking through them in a way =p)

The actual Sanji was sitting down, and laughing in a way that didn't match him at all.

"Yohohohohoho!"

"Isn't that a bit too far swordsman-bro?" Usopp questioned, drinking some cola.

"Don't push me in the water!" Brook coward in a way that could only be Usopp's.

"I didn't push them in the water." Zoro said, his eyes still locked on Nami's.

"Zoro," I whispered for only him to hear, "He will not remember anything between you, especially in Nami's body."

I then spoke to the rest of the crew.

"I have a problem, and I think you guys could help."

"Count on the great Captain Usopp to help!" Brook shouted.

"Okay great. Now I need you guys to kill those to." I pointed to Nami and Sanji.

Review~

-Soul Spirit_


	10. Murder?

Murder?

**Sorry it took so long I was on vacation!**

"What?" Zoro immediately shouted when those words left my lips.

Robin shrugged, not even remembering that she was Nami, and walked over to the sitting Sanji.

Usopp set the cola down and approached Nami.

They were really going to go through with this.

"Stop!" Zoro couldn't stop shouting.

But he was already too late.

The rest of the crew proceeded to grab Nami and Sanji, and ruthlessly beat them till they were barely alive.

"Stop." I said in a much kinder voice. They listened to me.

The ground then began shaking under our feet.

The bleeding bodies on the ground began to move till they lay on their backs.

Both their eyes were glowing a bright blue.

The weird thing was that the small doctor in my arm's eyes was glowing as well.

Strings of curses continued to leave Zoro's lips.

Then, a blue strand connected the two by their hands.

The ground stopped shaking when they stopped glowing.

The first to rise was Sanji, perfectly free of all the cuts he received previously.

And Zoro was waiting for him to do something.

The first word that left Sanji's mouth was, "Marimo…"

It was indeed Sanji.

Nami's body did not move an inch, but Chopper woke up.

"Ah, my brain hurts but I don't really have a brain since I'm just bones yohohohohoho!" Brook's horrible joke filled the air.

"Oh no..." I breathed.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"Chopper's soul…it missed Nami's body…his soul's gone."

Review~~~~

-Soul Spirit-


	11. The Necromancer

The Necromancer 

"WHAT?" Zoro seemed to use that word quite a lot.

"Chopper's soul has suddenly disappeared. I don't know where it's gone nor when it will return. But I assure you it isn't the end of the world."

"You're getting on my nerves, Soul." He rambled.

"Least the cook is back, but that doesn't change his fate in the real world. He will still die in," She calculated the numbers in her cursed mind, "Thirty minutes. The fake one will die to, mind you, so you'll know when each of your nakama dies."

"You mean… more then Sanji will die."

"Everyone but the captain of the ship will die of the curse."

Zoro was left speechless, but he quickly recovered at the sight of his lover, and the thought of losing him.

"Can we stop it!"

"Of course, but that requires the help of that of a necromancer. I believe there is one on this island. If he's still alive that is."

"Oh so fucking helpful."

"Zoro I haven't dealt with humans for a very long time." And that was the truth for sure.

"Then let's go find the shitty necromancer!"

"We will need Luffy. But he's out cold. Sanji would be useful too."

"Luffy will wake up to any kind of food."

"Simple enough." I lay Chopper down and take the rubbery captain from Zoro.

"You can deal with Sanji." I whispered to him, already heading out the door.

In a matter of seconds, Zoro and Sanji were following. Apparently, along with his own body back, he also has all his memories.

Make things a lot easier I thought.

It was still quite a bit dark on adventure, and since the swordsman kept getting lost so easily, it took a big chunk out of the time we had left.

By the time we reached house, twenty-five minutes have passed.

Zoro sighed in relief. "Finally made it."

"Roronoa Zoro. I never said the Necromancer was in here. Like I said I don't even know if he's alive."

That changed his aura from happy to heartbroken once more.

I knocked three times before entering the small wooden shack.

It was dimly, but a chest in the back of the room was visible, its red velvet covering damp. Bookshelves lined the other walls. No other hallway, door, or rooms for that matter could be seen.

If my suspicions were correct, this was an old book keeper's storage room. A perfect hiding place for a necromancer.

I went over to the chest and opened the lid, balancing Luffy on my shoulder. I was completely black so I felt around. My hands brushed against the thin rope ladder that leads downwards.

"There is a ladder in here. Be careful and go one at a time. It is very thin."

I slowly climbed inside, carefully maneuvering Luffy and myself so we fit perfectly for our descent.

Once my feet touched the stone floor, I called for them to follow.

But once Sanji got half way down the ladder, he lost consciousness, and hit the floor with a sicking crack.

"SANJI!" Zoro shouted, rushing to get down the ladder.

The time was up.

The curse shall take Sanji's soul now.

Review!

-Soul Spirit-


	12. The Death

The Death

By the time Zoro made it down the ladder, Sanji's breathing turned into gasps.

"NO SANJI!" He ran over and pulled his lover close.

I stared at the two with an emotionless expression. If only they were faster. If only…. I shook my head quickly to clear it. No need to place the blame. Not now anyway.

Zoro was trying his best to keep Sanji awake, causing there captain to wake up.

"Meat…." He mumbled quietly, pulling himself away from my grasp.

"Sanji, Sanji please stay awake…."

Luffy was snapped out of his hungry faze.

"Zoro?"

Zoro didn't bother to reply. He didn't even bother to stop himself from crying.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Nakama number one is losing his soul. He will die." I told him.

"N-no...no...That can't happen!"

"It is. And the only person who could help is most likely dead."

"NO!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro could easily see the life leaving the ocean blue eye.

"No Sanji don't go!"

Luffy apparently didn't know of the relationship between them because he looked equally sad and shocked.

Sanji pulled Zoro close and kissed him, whispering three words before his breathing came to a sudden halt.

"SANJI! SANJI NO!"

"SANJI!" Luffy cried out in disbelief.

Then, Sanji's visible eye started glowing a bright blue.

Here comes the song I thought.

There was a single clap, and Sanji stopped glowing.

Coming of shadows was a boy, about the age of seventeen, with grey hair smoothed down to his head with bangs cutting off half way down his flawless face; his eyes were a bright grey. He wore a black travelers cloak.

I stared at him in awe.

It was Zion.

The necromancer.

Review!

-Soul Spirit-

I would please appreciate it if no one tried to steal Zion. I am working on a story in hopes for it to get published and he is a character in there.


	13. The Deal

**The Deal**

To Zoro, his eyes were filled with hatred.

This man had come too late.

Sanji was dead to the world.

To Luffy, his eyes were filled with grief.

To me, my eyes were probably filled with awe.

I had begun to believe that he was dead since I continually told myself that.

Obviously, I was so wrong.

I know being in the presence of a necromancer can be shocking, but also dangerous.

Necromancers are said to be completely unpredictable.

"What are you doing here?" Zion asked watching us closely, trying to read our next move like a book.

"We came for help but you didn't help us." Zoro snarled.

"I see you've brought the cursed girl," He regarded me with critical eyes. "What has happened?"

"The curse effected Straw Hats nakama," I pause, seeing him nod at inferring that Luffy was the captain, "And he was one of them."

"There's others I presume."

"Yes. All together there are nine members. Including Sanji over there, three of them were infected."

The way I said infected made me fill up with long forgotten sorrow.

I was infected with this curse of insanity.

But I was never meant to die because of the way of the curse.

I shook my head wildly.

It seemed to become a habit.

Zoro was completely silent in this point, trying to control his temper without lashing out everybody and everything.

Luffy could not hold back the tears any longer.

Zion and I are the only ones that seemed to have any kind of composer under the circumstances.

"I see that you care deeply about your friend." Zion said.

The captain nodded his eyes wide and the tears staining his cheeks.

"Does either of you know what the term necromancer means?"

Neither replied.

"It means in some cultures that I have the ability to raise the dead."

I watched in shock as Zoro laid Sanji down and unsheathed a sword.

"Do it. Now." His voice was very demanding. So this was the true Demon Pirate Hunter.

"I will. For a small price of course."

"Anything." Is it just me, or does Zoro seem desperate enough to give anything away?

"If I bring him back you must give me one of your cursed nakama."

I knew that Zoro would force himself to say no. I thought I knew him by now.

"Deal."

Apparently, I've been dead wrong all along about Roronoa Zoro.

Review!

Sorry took so long next chapter will be out faster!

-Soul Spirit-


	14. The Cursed Plan

_**The Cursed Plan**_

"Zoro what are you doing?" Luffy wiped his tears away, trying to comprehend what his nakama was planning to do.

"Luffy. Remember when I said that if you got in the way of my dreams, I would kill you?" Zoro asked.

Luffy nodded.

"Sanji is a part of my dream. If you get in the way of me bringing him back, I will kill you." He threatened.

The captain stared in shock at his best friend, his first mate.

Zion and I watched, mildly interested in their fight.

"Zoro how could you! I thought you would protect all your nakama as a whole!" Luffy cried out.

"Luffy you don't understand what it feels like to have someone you truly love die in your arms." Zoro said, glancing at Sanji.

"But I do understand the feeling of having my nakama ripped away from me."

I watch Zoro involuntary flinch at the memory of Shiki.

"It's not the same."

"I love my nakama. It is the same." Luffy said, his voice growing serious.

"Hate to break it up, but I would like that person by today." Zion sighed, growing impatient.

"Soul, come on. I need you to lead me back to the real world." Zoro motioned.

I took a step forward, but was blocked from going any further by Luffy.

"Move." He growled.

"I'm not going to let you do this Zoro."

"I have no other choice. And I don't plan on ever leaving this island without Sanji alive."

I side stepped around the rubber captain and continued walking to Zoro.

Right when I was in front of Zoro, I was thrown back behind Luffy, crashing into the ground.

He had grabbed me using his devil fruit.

He realized that Zoro really needed me, because his bad sense of direction would make it impossible for him to find his way to the real world without me guiding him.

I could tell this was going to turn into a fight.

"Stop it. Just stop it. Leave my nakama alone."

"Don't get in the way of me bringing Sanji back."

The duo glared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

I sighed.

It was like their heads were full of air.

I guess this is how boys are supposed to act.

I remember when Luffy said I would become a part of his nakama.

Does this mean he wants Zoro to leave me alone too?

Zion watched, amusement surfacing in his gray eyes.

He looked as though as he was watching a show.

"Guys, don't fight." I said slowly, trying to choose my words carefully.

The glares did not falter, however.

It looked like they were ready to attack each other at any moment.

"STOP!" I shouted, watching in amazement as my shout seemed to be like a wind attack, spreading all around the room.

Luffy was knocked off his feet and head first into the ground, presumable unconscious once more.

Zoro's emotions did not change as he gazed upon his fallen captain.

"Interesting haki you possess. Very, very interesting." Zion mumbled to himself.

I walk over to Zoro, "Let's go."

We both climbed up the rope ladder and walked out of the shed like building.

I lead him to the pool, where we dove in to the other world.

The real world.

Zoro managed to find his way carefully back to my house.

Everyone in the room was panicking.

Because the real Sanji wasn't breathing.

Reality hit me so hard.

I had forgotten Chopper in the other world.

His soul could've returned, and if it did, the doctor would be in a lot of trouble without me.

"Zoro, Sanji's not breathing! Where is Chopper!" The navigator panicked.

Zoro realized too that Chopper was not among them.

I noticed Robin, her fever not so evident, sitting up and watching.

She seemed to be fighting the curse alright.

Usopp on the other hand, was a completely different story.

He was obviously getting worse.

I bet you anything that Zoro would chose Usopp to take back to the necromancer.

"I don't know." He mumbled lamely.

"Where's captain-bro?" Franky also questioned.

"I don't know that either…"

"Swordsman-san, are you alright? You seem different…" Robin observed.

"I'm fucking fine…I just need to take Usopp somewhere."

"Why?" Brook pestered.

"Stop asking me questions already!" He snapped, jerking Usopp off the couch and marching out of the house.

"Zoro!" Nami called from the doorway, but the swordsman did not react.

I've never seen this side of him before.

It's almost…scary.

His sense of direction wasn't horrible one bit.

He successfully found his way back to the necromancer without straying away from the path once.

That's what's got me suspicious.

"Back so soon?" Zion asked, observing Usopp as Zoro came down from the ladder.

"Yes, now bring Sanji back." He demanded instantly, dropping his nakama at Zion's feet.

"A deal's a deal," He said, "But you must take me to the real world to do it."

I open my mouth, then close it, like a fish.

Necromancers get trapped if they cross worlds, unable to turn back.

That's why he was in here.

The villagers forced him here so he wouldn't be able to destroy anything.

If Zoro lead him back, he could wreak havoc anywhere he wanted to.

Many people would lose their lives with the return of an over powerful necromancer.

It was a trick that Zion so masterfully placed.

He probably waited many, many years to finally put his brilliant plan into action.

A plan that probably will not fail.

He could even not keep his end of the bargain, and kill Zoro the minute they cross over.

Or, he could run or teleport or whatever the hell they do to get away.

He refused to have his plan fail, so he most likely thought of every single possibility.

"Okay." Zoro said willing, not thinking about anything else but bringing Sanji back.

"Wait Zoro-"

"Perfect." Zion said, cutting me off.

He didn't want me to destroy his careful planning either.

He was getting out one way or any other.

"Zoro you can't! He'll-" I suddenly could not finish the sentence.

My mouth didn't want to.

It refused to speak another word.

Zion smiled at me, his eyes brightening at the fact that he will get out.

Zoro took the lead and made his way to the outside.

The minute the chest was shut, I had the ability to speak again.

I had a feeling, a gut feeling, that for some reason, that confident Zoro earlier would be gone.

And he would completely forget all sense of direction once more.

I made my way over to the Mugiwara captain.

He was still out cold.

I shook him, but he would not stir.

I stopped, thinking of the past events.

_Luffy will wake up to any kind of food._

I searched my jacket pockets, finding a piece of melted chocolate.

I shrugged.

Good enough I thought.

I waved it over Luffy's face.

He shot up, grabbing it and eating it, before remembering what had happened.

"Soul where's Zoro." He asked urgently.

"Luffy your friend is going to lead a dangerous necromancer to the real world. He could destroy everything."

He got up and saw Usopp.

"Usopp!"

"We must get out of here." I urged.

Luffy grabbed his cursed nakama and we both left in a hurry.

I made a detour to my house.

"We must get Chopper." I tell him, the house coming into sights.

I heard a clicking sound, and the ground rushed up to meet me.

I tried to get up, I tried to do anything, but my right leg would not bend.

Every time I tried I just heard that clicking noise.

Zion used his magic to lock up my leg! I thought.

"Are you alright?" Luffy asked.

"Straw Hat Luffy, I require your assistance." I reach up to him, and he grabbed my hand to lift me up.

His arm went around my waist to hold me up, and support me as we made the final stretch to my house.

I was relieved when the first thing I saw was the scared doctor.

He seemed to be alright.

"Luffy! Soul!" He cried, rushing out to meet us.

"Chopper, we must hurry, and stop Zoro."

The doctor did not need to ask.

He could already figure out something was going on.

We retraced our steps back to the path, and headed back to the lake.

The earth suddenly shakes.

A thump was heard the moment the ground would shake again.

I groaned.

Was it a giant?

Review!

-Soul Spirit-


	15. Without Luffy

_**Without Luffy**_

_**To**_ _**COU0003- I'm sorry you found so many problems in my story. I guess I rush too much to get a chapter out that I don't realize grammar mistakes, and half the time it's how my computer corrects it. I understand about not enjoying ANs. Thanks for reviewing and pointing out my mistakes.**_

_**Please note however that the one sentence per line is my writing style. I find it easier for me to go back and search for things this way.**_

Chopper clung to my leg, searching for the sound.

I look too, but don't see the face of an ugly giant.

The crashing sound was getting worse, though.

Luffy sat me down gently.

"Oi, you wanna fight?" He challenged the mysterious enemy.

I know necromancers were powerful creatures and all, but I don't think Zion could summon something that could shake the world to its very core.

I heard a loud menacing roar, coming from above us.

My head shot up.

No…we wouldn't be fighting a giant of any kind.

The white bloody scales gleamed in the new sunlight_1_, the chains dangling from it making some kind of sad song.

Its huge wings were expanded fully, blocking the sun from reaching us.

It roared again, practically telling us to leave, before unleashing fire from its heavily spiked mouth.

A dragon.

The Mugiwara captain was quick to grab Chopper and me, pulling us away from the intense flames.

Once he moved us to a safe place- "Hey! Don't you dare hurt my nakama!"

His left arm shot back behind him, "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" His arm retracted, aiming for the dragon.

It took a direct blow to the chest, but it kept air born.

The dragon swooped down, and I half expected it to breathe fire again.

It flew back to a safe distance, but not without knocking Luffy clear off his feet and into the air with its tail.

"Luffy!" I cried as the dragon reached for him, claws extended.

The captain swiftly stretched his arms to grab onto the horns on its head.

He pulled himself forward, slamming his feet into its face.

The dragon let out a wail, practically trying to bite Luffy.

He held on tight, being shaken widely around.

"Chopper!" He shouted, "Keep Soul safe!" He then proceeded to grab onto each end of the dragons wings.

The reindeer changed into strong point, lifting me up and headed for the trees.

"Chopper we can't leave him! It's a dragon!"

I saw the deep determination in his eyes, and knew we would not return to help battle the dragon.

I heard it roar again, much louder and more aggressive.

I could barely make out the voice that had to be Luffy's, "And stop Zoro!"

It was just the doctor and I verses a necromancer and a former pirate hunter.

Had Luffy gone mad!

We would have to fight them without the power house.

This would get interesting.

_1= New sunlight is referred to as dawn._

Review!

-Soul Spirit-


	16. Soul's Power

_**Soul's Power**_

Chopper ran at a fast pace, hoping to cut off Zoro and Zion before they reached the lake and crossed to the real world.

Without Luffy, I really questioned if we stood a chance against them.

But I guess the doctor's confidence was all I needed.

I frown when we reach the dark waters to see neither one of them in sight.

"We have to go to the other side." I urged, knowing that the devil fruit user had no choice.

"R-Right!" He staggered into the water.

I somehow manage to pull us to the other side, but Chopper had to be unconscious when I pulled him up.

Sitting him down, I forced myself to stand and lift him up.

I couldn't manage anything faster than a slow limp.

Before me on the path were wet foot prints that belong to none other than Zoro and Zion.

The farther up the path my eyes travel, I spotted them, walking as though as they had all the time in the world.

"Zoro!" I yell, trying to walk a little bit faster.

I sigh when I make no ground.

"I'm sorry Chopper but you must stay put. Please do not awake yet." I lay him down before continuing after the two.

"Zoro!" I try again, but it's like he never heard me.

Or he's being a complete ignorant.

"ZORO!" I scream in frustration, not realizing I activated my haki.

Zoro was knocked to the ground, but Zion created some kind of force field around him to take the shock for him.

I caught up quickly, standing only three feet away from the necromancer when Zoro pushed himself up.

"Soul get the hell away!" He screams back.

He wants to get Sanji back so much.

"Zoro you cannot. He's dead. You must accept that. Nothing can bring back the dead. Maybe not even a Necromancer. Zion could go back on his word easily and not bring Sanji back at all. You could also be dead in the blink of an eye. What do you think Luffy would do? What do you think the rest of your nakama would do? They would most likely freak out Roronoa Zoro. Losing one nakama is painful enough. Losing two is just pure agony. Are you really going to make them go through that because you're a selfish ignorant bastard?" I reason.

However, I don't think any pleas about his nakama reach his ears.

"I. Don't. Care." He states each word plainly, not even a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

I might be cursed, but I'm not a demon like the man standing right in front of me.

Zion gave an amused smile, "Dear, dear, the girl is angry. That's no good."

The years of unused anger churned inside of me.

How dare they treat people like this!

Zoro, of all people, should know what the word nakama means.

He should know that his nakama is his family.

Why did he have to forget everything, just like that?

"Zoro what if it was Luffy? Or Nami? Or Usopp? Or Chopper? Or Robin? Or Franky? Or Brook? Would you act like an imbecile you are now if they were to die?"

Zoro did not answer me.

He ignored me yet again.

Zion laughed, "Poor Soul. You don't know how to deal with this situation do you?"

I knew exactly how to deal with it, but I knew I shouldn't do it.

However, when I began to recall how badly Luffy wanted Zoro to be stopped, I know I must do it.

I took a deep breath and began,

"Roses blooming sadly,

Covered in blood,

Watching nearby,

Watching the guns fire,

Watching the fire blaze,

Watching all the deaths that take place,

Roses blooming sadly,

Covered in black blood,

Watching the insanity,

Watching death loom near,

Watching the damned be sent where they belonged,

Watching the ways of the murderous mankind,

Roses blooming sadly,

Covered in bloody tears,

Watching love being ripped apart,

Watching agony take place,

Roses, dying, covered in the blood,

Mankind doesn't need to live,

They all need to die.

Killing all the things,

Precious things,

Watching all the blood spill.

One who hears this melody,

Is told what will happen.

They can't explore the world,

They just can wait to die.

The rose has chosen the fate of the one, who hears this song,

The bloody rose will be watching as your soul gets eaten up.

Yet when I utter these words of absolute destruction,

Even the bloody rose may cower in fear."

Zion looked at me, transfixed.

Zoro on the other hand, free of his binding spell Zion had placed on him, managed to cover his ears.

"Bloody roses chosen fate

You are chosen to take his place

I bring back someone who is dearly loved,

So you'll take his place in the hell above!"

He screamed, any words dying on his lips as his eyes glowed blue.

My body lifts off the ground by only a few inches.

I can feel the power coursing through my body as I say the last words.

"The curse has been lifted for the right. And may your soul be trapped with the damned."

Just in that instant, Zion's soul left this life.

And so did mine.

.

-Zoro's POV-

I look at Soul, almost in panic when she collapsed just like Zion.

Her eyes were staring at nothing, and her chest never moved like it was breathing.

Zion was in the same state.

They were both dead because of me.

I spot Chopper a little ways away.

"Zoro!" I turn to see my nakama running towards me.

Nami, Robin, Franky and Brook running to my right and Luffy, Usopp, and….Sanji running to my left.

We pretty much all crashed together in a hug.

I smile slightly, but the image of Soul was still on my mind.

"Soul…" I managed to say, making them all stop.

"CHOPPER!" Nami called to the awaking doctor.

He struggled over there like his limbs were made out of lead.

"Y-yes?"

"SOUL!" Usopp points scared-like in her direction.

Chopper ran over checking a pulse.

"Guys she has no pulse! I dunno what to do!"

Luffy walked to her side, taking his straw hat from her.

"Sleep well, dear nakama." He whispers, closing her eyes for her.

Everyone else stood in silence.

I'm pretty sure they were thinking like me.

Thinking off a hundred and one ways to thank her.

Blood roses choose her fate.

Her fate was to save my nakama.

Review~!

-Soul Spirit-

Did you think I forgot? When Soul slipped Ace's vivre card into her glove? Nope! I will write a sequel to the reason behind it if I get 10 reviews all together! From different people of course.


End file.
